the_third_and_a_half_reichfandomcom-20200214-history
Hehe
Hehe is a Generation 7 Reich Member, though he wanted to join since quite a bit before then. He knew Hooligan, and he always asked Hooligan to ask Grandpa Joe if he could join. However, due to Hehe's interesting background that Hooligan told him, Grandpa said it probably wasn't a good idea for Hehe's sake. Eventually, though, Grandpa gave in and decided to let Hehe into the Reich. Hehe was associated with a few other raid groups before hand such as Raid Garbage and he may have been in Clop Bomb. Despite this, he never seemed to fit in with any raid group, and the Third and a Half Reich was no exception to that. He was disliked by a few members immediately, specifically Barry who would call Hehe annoying and stupid, but he was sort of liked by members like Hannah, who would sometimes defend Hehe. As a result, Hehe took an immediate liking to Hannah. Voter Fraud In the admin election to replace Orange in the end of Generation 8, Hehe decided to vote for Hannah of course. However, Hehe ended up rigging the vote by voting for Hannah about five or six times, which Hehe eventually admitted to after Grandpa Joe and Purple interrogated him about it. This screwed up the entire election, and Grandpa decided to just call it off. Hehe's punishment was being sent to the Todeskampf chat, the Third and a Half Reich prison which was actually created specifically for this event and for Hehe. Time Served in Todeskampf While in the prison chat, Hehe went fucking insane. He started role playing, and you may think calling the chat you stay in while temp banned is already gay, borderline role play but just listen to this shit. Hehe would talk a bunch in the prison chat, a lot seemingly being to himself. He would write about how there was this black guy named Smalls who enjoyed muffins and raping Hehe, apparently. This sounds like something someone else would say as a Joke, but if you witnessed it like Grandpa, Purple, and Hannah did (who were all admins in the prison), you'd be just as disturbed. Smalls apparently was sentenced to death or some shit? I don't even know it was fucking weird. Somehow Hehe survived this and got out of the prison and went back in the Reich after serving his time in Todeskampf. Kicked Out of the Reich Hehe being a troublemaker and lunatic didn't stop there, though. This all started when we found out that he was subscribed to one of ChildhoodEnhanced's pathetic alts on iFunny. ChildhoodEnhanced's fans are pretty much all pedophiles or pedophillia supporters, so this was a huge problem. After Grandpa Joe and Purple interrogated him about this, Hehe opened up to not seeing a problem with pedophillia because it does not personally affect him among other fucked up thinks defending it. So, Hehe was kicked out of the Reich for good by Grandpa, who told Hehe he may never ever return. Trivia * Hehe is Grandpa Joe's least favorite Reich member of all time. * Todeskampf prison was specifically made to punish Hehe for rigging the admin election, making Hehe the first ever prisoner of course. Category:Characters Category:Reich Members Category:Kicked Out Reich Members Category:Bad Guys Category:Mexicans Category:Ex-Reich Members